Wrong Person
by VTShyungie
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Taehyung. Para Exostan dan ARMY pasti sudah tahu kalau kedua member dari berbeda group yang sedang naik daun ini memiliki wajah yang mirip. Ya tentu saja fans mereka tahu, tapi apa para memberdeul tahu dan bisa membedakan mereka? "SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU TAT" "ARGH AKU BISA GILA DISINI!" Well author gak yakin tentang itu. BTS –EXO Fanfiction RnR juseyong :3
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Person

BTS –Exo Fanfiction, Byun Baekhyun – Kim Taehyung

[!] CAUTION TYPOS, ALUR GAJE, RADA OOC MUNGKIN XD, GAK CUCPK SAMA GENRE-NYA

Enjoy!~ RnR jsy

.

.

" 2 3 We are Bang TAN! Kamsahamnida!" riuh teriakan ARMY dan tepuk tangan memberikan semangat kepada Bangtan Boys yang baru saja menampilkan tarian dan lagu mereka yang akhir ini sering mereka tampilkan, Just One Day. Seluruh member BTS membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat dan memberikan beberapa fanservice sebelum mereka benar-benar kembali ke backstage.

"Wohoo! Kerja bagus, _Guys_!" Seru sang hyper BTS sambil bertepuk tangan ria dan merangkul member lain yang telah berjuang dengan keras.

"Haha tentu saja, kita kan pro." Jimin tertawa renyah dan membanting pantatnya ke sofa saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang istirahat mereka.

Jungkook ikut tertawa dan duduk tepat di samping Jimin. "Kalau gitu ayo kita ganti nama grup kita menjadi Professional Boys, hahaha."

Para member BTS menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercanda gurau dan istirahat. Seperti Yoongi contohnya, lebih memilih diam seolah ia bersifat _aku-tidak-mengenal-mereka _dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Jin dan Hoseok lebih memilih mengambil beberapa cemilan dan makanan untuk mengembalikan energi mereka. Sang leader? Entahlah dia sudah menghilang tadi. Dan hanya tersisa maknae line sekarang, sibuk di depan TV LED yang menampilkan artis-artis lainnya.

"Woa! Habis ini comeback stagenya EXO sunbaenim!" Teriak Jimin histeris layaknya fangirl di luar sana. Mereka mengagumi EXO? Tentu saja! Apalagi Taehyung.

"Woa eommaku akan tampil! EMAK!" jerit Taehyung tak kalah melengking. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti comeback stage sunbaenya ini. Taehyung bahkan sudah belajar c_horeography leaked _mereka dan menghafalkan sedikit lirik lagu barunya –_overdose_.

"Hyung! Baekhyun sunbae sudah gak terlalu mirip lagi tuh sama hyung. Lihat warna rambutnya," komentar Jungkook. Ia memainkan rambut coklat Taehyung dan menunjuk layar TV yang menampilkan Baekhyun di backstage. Seolah ia sedang membandingkan rambut kedua lelaki itu.

"Ya aku tahu. Karena itu aku membawa wig hitam yang sama persis dengan Baekhyun sunbae!" seru Taehyung girang. Ia menghampiri tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan wig hitam yang ia maksud.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Jimin yang membantu Taehyung memakaikan wig yang Taehyung bawa.

"Tentu saja dari fanbase-fanbase." Oke harus diakui, dibalik jadwal yang padat Taehyung masih bisa meluangkan waktunya untu berfanboy-ria-_-

Jimin dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya memakai wig miliknya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah layar TV yang menampilkan Baekhyun. Benar-benar mirip tapi, entah kenapa Taehyung terlihat lebih konyol.

"Haha.. Tae.. Kau.. Hahaha aduh perutku sakit!" ucap Jimin terbata-bata. Bagaimana ia tidak terbata-bata kalau ia saja tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sambil bertepuk tangan dan menghentakkan kakinya terus.

"kalian mirip hahaha," lanjut Jungkook yang melakukan hal yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Jimin.

Merasa dirinya dipuji, Taehyung melakukan beberapa pose dan mengambil ponselnya untuk berkaca. "Haha aku tampak sangat tampan. Aku harus mengabdikan momen ini." merasa tidak puas berkaca di ponsel, Taehyung pergi ke toilet dengan sumringan dan kata 'aku Byun Baekhyun tampan, yeah' tanpa henti ia katakan.

.

-Meanwhile in EXO location-

.

"Hyung! Dimana mic-ku?!"

"Yak! Waktunya tinggal empat menit lagi! Cepatlah!"

"Siapa saja tolong cari Jongdae dan bangunkan dia!"

"YAK! Ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun dan kenapa kalian tidak ada perubahan positif sama sekali hah?!"

_Well_ harus diakui kalau para kru rindu dengan semua celotehan panik dari EXO seperti sekarang. Dan yang mereka bisa lakukan hanya menghela nafas melihat member EXO yang hanya berkeliling tidak penting atau terus menerus mengaca. Cukup kasihan melihat Suho –sang leader hanya mengacak rambutnya dan bertindak panik saat ia ingat kalau ia sudah menghancurkan tataan rambutnya.

"Yak yak yak! Hayo cepat naik ke atas panggung!" akhirnya Kris, leader exo m, mengulurkan tangan juga. Beberapa member EXO pergi ke stage dengan terburu-buru. Tunggu itu masih beberapa. Mana Baekhyun?

"Ah bagaimana ini? Kepercayaan diriku perlahan memudar. Ah aku terlalu banyak minum tadi. Ah aku ingin ke toilet!" -_-

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah gelisah sang kekasih –Baekhyun (berdasarkan fans mereka) hanya mengerutkan keningnya sembari memperbaiki jas yang ia pakai. Ia sedikit membelalakkan mata besarnya saat Baekhyun malah berbalik arah dari stage dan berlari begitu saja.

"Yak Hyung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Ini sudah hampir-"

"Kau ingin nama baik EXO runtuh karena aku ngompol di stage nanti!?" teriak Baekhyun dari jauh dan menghilang begitu saja di belokan Toilet laki-laki.

Chanyeol hanya membuang nafasnya kasar dan menyusul yang lain, lebih tepatnya ke sang leader K yang masih mondar-mandir mengecek anak-anaknya. (?)

"Chanyeol mana Chanyeol!? Baebaek mana!? AH DUA SEJOLI ITU SELALU SAJA!" Haih malangnya nasib sang leader yang satu ini-_-

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil, berlari kecil menuju Suho. Tanpa berpikir ia memiliki dosa ,ia hanya nyengir kuda dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "eye eye Kapten! Chanyeol in da haus!"

"asdfghjkl kemana saja kau? Mana si baebaek panggang itu?" Tanya Suho gelisah. Oh ayolah ia sudah lelah mengurus sebelas anak serigala macam alien seperti mereka. Lihatlah Suho sudah seperti ayam ingin menetas saking gelisahnya, tangan yang keplek-keplek (?) kaki yang sedaritadi jinjit, dan kepala yang selalu berputar 360 derajat seperti burung hantu.

"Ke Toilet. Hei kenapa hyung bilang namjachi-"

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat panggil dia!" teriak Suho histeris. Oh, Suho yakin setelah ini ia akan tidur bersama batu nisan-_-

Dengan mata yang diputar malas, Chanyeol berlari ke toilet pria. Tepat sekali! Baekhyun disana sedang mengaca dan.. selfie? _Seriously baek?-_-_

"Park Baekhyun! Kan sudah aku bilang kamu sudah mempesona! Tidak ada waktu! Ayo cepat ke panggung! Suho hyung memarahiku lagi!" tak tahan melihat reaksi _blank_ dari Baekhyun, Chanyel terpaksa menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun.

"T-tapi-"

"Ta pingkem mulutmu nanti sama mulutku! Nanti saja tapi-tapiannya!" sergah Chanyeol. "btw kamu tambah pendek ya"

Oke seratus persen Baekhyun terasa terhina. Bolehkan Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu dalam hatinya? Tentu saja. AKU BUKAN PARK BAEKHYUN YANG KAMU BILANG, SUNBAE! AKU KIM TAEHYUNG! Batin Baekhyun, eh coret, Taehyung.

**Yap, Chanyeol salah orang. **

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" aih Chanyeol sudah muak mendengar orang sok kaya itu teriak histeris seperti bocah hilang. -_-v

"C-chanyeol ssi-"

"GAUSAH BANYAK BACOT AH! KEBURU BETE NIH GARA-GARA HYUNG PENDEK ITU!" Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka sunbaenya bisa sekeras ini. Apa seperti ini jika Baekhyun sunbae dan Chanyeol sunbae berkelahi? Yess dia dapat ilmu sekarang! /?

Mereka berdua pun menaiki panggung dan masuk ke barisan dimana member lain sudah berdiri disana dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman hangat kepada para fans.

"We are one! Annyeonghaseyo EXO imnida!"

Jeritan para exostan dan tepuk tangan membuat Taehyung menjadi gemetar di tempat. Apalagi saat mendengar beberapa fans yang meneriaki nama Baekhyun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? KABUR! Eh tunggu, DIA SUDAH TIDAK BISA KABUR LAGI! asli gak bohong Taehyung pingin nangis gelindingan TT^TT

"Yeorobeun, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu lagi setelah perform Miracle In December. Kali ini kita akan menunjukkan lagu baru kami, overdose. Kami harap kalian terus mendukung kami dan album baru kami. EXO FIGHTING!" ujar sang leader k.

Semua member sudah berada di posisinya masing-masing terkecuali Taehyung. Jelas lah dia kan bukan member EXO-_- sampai saat itu ia melihat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Taehyung untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Taehyung menelan salivanya cepat. _Mati riwayatmu, Kim Taehyung, dan juga Byun Baekhyun_.

TBC

Annyeong keseleo! Chan in da haus hir! Baru kepikiran buat ff anak-mama nih XD. Gimana? Gak seru? Ya map ceritanya abal soalnya orangnya juga abal. Stay tune with vtshyungie! Don't forget RnR! Yang mau lanjut RnR juseyong! Gomapta! Ppyong~


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Person

BTS –Exo Fanfiction, Byun Baekhyun – Kim Taehyung

[!] CAUTION TYPOS, ALUR GAJE, RADA OOC MUNGKIN XD, GAK CUCPK SAMA GENRE-NYA

Enjoy!~ RnR jsy

.

.

Desahan lega terdengar menggema dari dalam toilet laki-laki bersamaan dengan suara flash dan pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Baekhyun –sang pelaku mendesah –memasang earphone hitam miliknya ke kedua pasang telinganya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca, dan memperlihatkan _smirk_ sambil merapikan anak rambutnya.

"_Yeah_ Baek kau tampan as always," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bayangan dirinya di kaca. Sesekali ia menggumamkan lagu yang ia dengar melalui earphonenya.

"Tunggu, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri, yao dia hanya sendiri di toilet ini. Meh ia tidak peduli apa yang harus ia lakukan. Toh tadi dia juga gak niat kan.

Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia lebih memilih ke tempat istirahatnya sebelumnya. Ya siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan member yang lain disana. Ia keluar dari toilet dan berjalan santai dengan alunan lagu yang cukup keras ia dengar.

Bentar bentar tunggu. Ruang istirahat EXO dimana, ya? Apa lurus setelah itu ke kiri? Atau lurus terus? Tapi kan kalau lurus nanti nabrak tembok. Masa ia Baek?-_- gak masuk akal ah. Lagipula kenapa aku bisa pelupa seperti Lay, ya? Pikir Baekhyun.

Sementara otak Baekhyun sedang mengikuti kegiatan 'ayo berpikir' ala dora, mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap tiga lembar, eh tiga manusia ding, sedang berlari seperti Tom & Jerry. (Thor tadi tadi dora sekarang tom&jerri lu ngepens sama kartun ya? Thor: hus hus itu aib heh-_-) back to story~

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar persis apa yang mereka katakan tapi sepertinya dua orang dari mereka terkena marak oleh satu orang pendek di belakangnya. Tunggu itu seperti, member BTS kan? Siapa namanya? Uh ayo ingat Baek saoloh lu makan apa sih sampai pelupa gini-_-

"Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! Kembali kalian atau aku makan kalian!"

Nah itu dia! Jimin dan Jungkook, satu lagi si rapper pendek itu kan? Siapa namanya, Su… ga?

"Yoongi hyung kami masih muda heh! Jangan ikutan mau terkenal denga cara pelecehan sexual heh!"

Oke hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun dengar samar-samar dari balik earphonenya. Kenapa ia tidak tanya ke mereka saja ya dimana ruang istirahat EXO? Yah siapa tahu mereka mengetahuinya. Lagipula Jimin dan Jungkook juga sedang berlari ke arahnya yang berdiri tegak tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Em- annyeonghaseyo! Chogiyo-"

"KIM TAEHYUNG TOLONG KAMI!" seru dua bocah di depan Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk leher Baekhyun erat dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"akh- pa yan- uhuk kalian ah ah lakukan?!" ujar Baekhyun terputus-putus. Yah bagaimana tidak terputus-putus, ia masih ingin hidup tapi lehernya seperti di cekik dari belakang sehingga pasukan udara yang ia hirup semakin menipis. Nih hoobae kerjanya bunuhin sunbaenya mulu ya?-_-

"Kamu sih, Tae! Kalau gak ngelawak jadi Baekhyun idiot gitu kan jadinya gak kena marah sama Yoongi hyung," gerutu Jimin dari belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Iya tau ih, hyung. Aku kan juga jadi kena marah. Dasar hyung idiot." Baiklah dua gerutuan sudah Baekhyun dengar tapi MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI APA?!

"Yak kau bilang aku akh- IDIOT!?" seru Baekhyun bertanya. Ia memukul tangan Jimin dan Jungkook yang melingkar erat di lehernya dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Walaupun mereka hoobae, tapi tetep saja Suga, lelaki yang berjalan di depannya ini, tampak sangat mengerikan.

"KAU MEMANG IDIOT, KIM TAEHYUNG!" Asli gak main Baekhyun pingin pulang TT^TT

Buk

Semua pasang mata terpusat kepada Yoongi yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan tangan yang dilipat di atas dada. Hentakan keras dari kaki Yoongi membuat pelukan pada leher Baekhyun sedikit merenggang. Hafh syukur mereka masih ingin sunbae tampannya ini hidup.

"kalian bertiga! Siapa duluan membuat keributan dan membuatku terbangun hah?" Tanya Yoongi tegas.

Baekhyun.

Baik Jimin maupun Jungkook bersamaan melepas pelukan –atau lebih tepat cekikan –pada leher Baekhyun dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan diam. Baekhyun sendiri hanya memasang wajah 'O.O' ala D.O dan ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

Hening . Suga menatapnya dengan tajam. Mengerikan.

"Apa liat-liat? Naksir ya?"

Bugh

Baekhyun berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak menjerit dan mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk mempermudah tangannya agar bisa mengelus tulang keringnya yang perih. Asli tuh badan kurus kerempeng gitu kok tenaganya kuat sih?-_-

"HEH! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! AKU INI BYUN-"

"APA!? DASAR BOCAH TENGIL SIALAN! KU HAJAR KAU SAMPAI SEMUA MESIN RUMAH SAKIT TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENOLONGMU!"

Oke Baek kau sudah membangunkan seorang harimau. Satu hal yang perlu kamu lakulan.

"KYAAA!"

Kabur.

Meanwhile, Jimin dan Jungkook yang melihat Baekhyun dan Yoongi sedang bergantian bermain kucing dan tikus saling bertukar pandang dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing.

"Apa Taehyung tadi ingin mengaku kalau dia Baekhyun sunbae?" Tanya Jimin

"Entahlah. Apa itu benar Baekhyun sunbae? Tadi kan Taehyung hyung pakai kaos hitam v.v, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans hitam. Tapi tadi tidak begitu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Apa jangan-jangan.." Jimin menatap Jungkook horror.

"bentar hyung bentar. Coba ulang lagi." Ujar Jungkook.

"Apa jangan-jangan.."

Jeng jeng jeng jeng. Baiklah harus diakui sang golden maknae juga idiot. Dengan menyalakan lagu 'Beethoven symphony nr 5'? _Seriously Kook_?-_-

"ide bagus, kook! Nyahahahaha XD" oke Jimin juga idiot, tertawa seperti om pedo.

**Fix semua member BTS idiot-_-**

.

-EXO Overdose stage-

.

Taehyung, lelaki itu masih meruntuki nasibya yang malang. Padahal ia sudah menghafal _choreography _overdose, tapi hanya EXO K saja kali ini yang tampil sedangkan ia menghafalnya yang EXO keseluruhan. Dan disinilah dia, dipanggung sedang menari dengan gugupnya. Hanya menari? Yap, setidaknya ia beruntung kalau ia sekarang mendapat kesempatan untuk _lip sing_.

"Sesangi ontung neoinde"

Dan terus seperti itu daritadi. Hanya lip sing. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan gerakannya seperti yang lain. Di balik lagu yang keras dan teriakan fans, samar-samar ia mendengar Suho berbisik kepadanya. Otomatis Taehyung menoleh ke arah Suho.

'Nyanyilah! Kau ini kenapa?'

Taehyung sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyenggol kakinya dan meliriknya. Oh ternyata ini sudah bagiannya. Tarik nafas, buang, FIGHTING!

"Jigeum i sungan, You're in my heart" Taehyung meninggikan nada suaranya, semakin tinggi, namun.

"aaairt!"

Shit. Apa suaranya baru saja.. pecah? Memalukan! Tae kau memalukan!

Bukk

Taehyung tersentak kaget saat secara tidak sengaja ia menginjak kaki Kai yang ada di belakangnya. Ia hendak meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya, tunggu ini kan di stage! Taehyung kau benar-benar memalukan!

_Kenapa lagu ini lama sekali?! Aih cepatlah_.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa fokus di atas panggung. Sungguh rasanya benar-benar memalukan! Bukan itu masalahnya, dia sekarang sedang berperan sebagai Baekhyun, bukan dirinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika _eomma_ kesayangannya akan memojokinya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan? Uh tidak tidak ia tidak ingin itu semua.

Astaga! Dia lupa bagian apa yang selanjutnya. Tunggu ingat. Ingat. Ah yang seperti gelombang itu kan? Mpus Taehyung belum mengerti bagian itu. Baekhyun segera berlari ke barisan paling belakang, barisan yang seharusya ditempati oleh Sehun.

"Hyung, di depan hyung!" bisik Sehun menunjuk posisi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Namun Taehyung menggeleng dan sembunyi di belakang punggung Sehun.

Taehyung kau memalukan!

"igeon Overdose"

Taehyung segera membungkukkan badannya ke para fans dan pergi menuruni panggung tanpa menunggu member EXO yang lain. Aduh sangat memalukan jika harus menatap member exo yang lain.

"Hyung! Tanggung jawab dengan kakiku!"

"Yak kau ini kenapa!?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Kim Taehyung kau dalam bahaya. Taehyung cepat-cepat berlari ke ruang istirahat EXO. Syukur saja ia tahu tempatnya. Segera ia mengunci pintunya saat sudah sampai di dalam. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya lelah.

"Ah apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Eomma!" teriak Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam sana.

Hening.

Sepi.

Taehyung tidak mendengar teriakan itu lagi dan serap langkah.

Tok tok tok.

Merasa pintu di belakangnya diketuk, Taehyung pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu putih di depannya.

"Nuguseyo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung pun membuka pintu ruang istirahat itu/ dan

"BYUN BAEKHYUN MATI KAU!"

Kim Taehyung kau memang bodoh. SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU TAT! Jerit Taehyung dalam hati.

TBC

Muehehehehehe chapter 2 is up! Jadi gimana nih? Garing ya? Huweee muup deh kaka gapinter ngelawak soalnya;-; thanks yang udah RnR yaa! Keep RnR and stay tune with vtshyungie! Annyeong! Ppyong~


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Person

BTS –Exo Fanfiction, Byun Baekhyun – Kim Taehyung

[!] CAUTION TYPOS, ALUR GAJE, RADA OOC MUNGKIN XD, GAK CUCOK SAMA GENRE-NYA

Enjoy!~ RnR jsy

.

.

Tak grep bugh bak tek duk ding ding ding bakso bakso!-_-

Suara rusuh dari terdengar nyaring dari balik pintu ruang istirahat EXO yang sudah dikunci rapat. Suara apa saja itu? oke mari author jelaskan.

**Tak**, pintu ruangan sudah dikunci rapat oleh Chanyeol beserta ikutnya barang-barang berat seperti lemari, kurci, bahkan snack juga ikutan untuk mengganjal punti di belakangnya agar tidak terbuka.

**Grep**, suara Kai yang secara paksa plus modus memeluk tubuh mungil Taehyung agar tidak lari kemana-mana. Biasalah, tau deh mau di apain. Ancang-ancang mau peluk biar gak kabur eh malah ngendus-ngendus kayak anjing nemu makanan-_- ntar gitu-gitu. (hus hus hus thor ajaran sesat ih. Thor: sesat paan bro? ini ada dirumah kaga tersesat kok-_-)

**Bugh, **suara kursi yang lagi digotong sama Kyungsoo dengan cara diangkat di kepala. Emang sirkus ya?-_- aduh bang.

**Bak**, suara Taehyung yang secara paksa dan gak elit disuruh duduk di kursi yang Kyungsoo angkat dan mengikat tangannya dengan tali. Yah semacam kayak mau culik orang gitu, ngerti gak? GAK NGERTI!-_-

**Tek,** itusih suara Sehun yang cuman bengong bingung mau ngapain dan akhirnya menyender ke dinding, secara tidak sengaja ia menekan saklar lampu menjadi off.

**Duk**, biarkan Suho berkarya-_- daritadi stress dan sekarang ia juga masih stress. Saking stressnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan mengakibatkan ia tersandung dan mencium lantai dengan sangat mesra.

**Ding ding ding**, oke biarkan saja suara yang itu, cuman tukang bakso yang lagi jualan keliling kok. Kebetulan tadi lewat ruangan EXO jadi ya gitu, bakso bakso.

"Apakah anda Byun Baekhyun atau tidak?" Tanya Kai musterius. Ia menyalakan ponselnya dan diletakkan tepat di bawah dagunya, jadi ya kayak hantu-hantu gitu deh mukanya. Hantu pedo, kalau Taehyung bilang.

"UMMA!" jerit Taehyung panik dan memberontak dengan cara menggoyangkan kursinya.

"Ebusetdah lepasin Baekhyun hyung! Kesurupan noh liat muka lu, Kai!" sergah Chanyeol segera ingin mennyampari Taehyung, namun dicegah.

"Tega amat sih, hyung," desis Kai.

"Eh kita gak ada tali rapia atau tali jangkar atau apa gitu," ujar sang mankae masih asik berdiri di pojokan liatin hyungdeulnya yang makin absurd.

"Lah memangnya kenapa, Hun?" Kyungsoo yang bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya bertanya balik pada Sehun.

"Itu gak elit amat, ikat tangannya pakai ikat rambut, pink pula," jawab Sehun blak-blakan. Lah memang bener kan? Cuman tangan doang kok yang di ikat.

"UMMA!"

"Apa?! Apa?! Wasseo?!" Suho yang baru bangkit dari kegiatan panasnya dengan lantai pun bertanya sembari mengelus lututnya yang terasa perih.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kok malah situ yang jawab sih? Ummaku bukan hyung."

"APA?!" Suho berseru sambil membulatkan matanya. Dan seketika itu, kamera langsung zoom in ke wajah kaget Suho.

"Wooooo lebay wooo," ejek memberdeul yang lain dan beralih menghadiahi Suho dengan pukulan sayang yang bertubi-tubi nikmatnya-_-

Taehyung hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan _blank_ andalannya. Tunggu, INI WAKTU YANG TEPAT! Segera ia membuka ikat rambut di tangannya yang tidak berguna dan merangkak menjauhi kerumunan EXO agar segera melarikan diri. Baru saja ia sampai tepat di depan bawah pintu belakang –pintu keluar selain pintu yang Chanyeol kunci –namun tangannya terhenti untuk menggapai kenop pintu. Sehun ada di sana dengan mengulurkan tangannya dan... sumringan?

"Hai adik, mau kemana? Ikut sama om aja yuk."

Glup

Sumvah demi apa itu maknae EXO atau om pedonya EXO? Astaga Taehyung benar-benar ingin menjerit ketakutan dan menendang Sehun habis-habisan. Tapi ingat, Taehyung itu 4D alien yang cerdas. Masalah ini hanya membutuhkan –

Krauk

"Aduduh sakit"

–Tiga detik untuk menyelesaikannya. Taehyung segera berlari menjauhi ruang istirahat EXO. Sungguh disayangi tadi ia sudah membuat Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Sekarang ia jadi dikejar oleh member EXO yang lain. Aduh umma kau menyebalkan! Tangis Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

Dan ini dia! Iklannya sudah selesai dan kembali dengan tayangan Tom & Jerry versi nyata!-_- yah kalian tahu lah maksudnya siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suga dan Baekhyun. Ya mereka masih berlari melewati berbagai lorong dan ruang istirahat seperti SNSD, LEDapple, Infinite, Orange Caramel, dan masih banyak korban lainnya. Kenapa harus korban? Yah seperti saat itu.

Baekhyun berlari terengah-engah menjauhi Suga yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tidak memikirkan lagi kemana arah yang akan kakinya tunjukkan. Otaknya benar-benar lelah. Capek weh! Dijamin Baekhyun pasti turun berat badan nih. Secara tidak sadar, ia memasuki ruang istirahat SNSD dan berlari memutari ruangan tersebut.

"HAI TAEYEON NUNA! UWAA," jerit Baekhyun sebentar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taeyeon yang menatapnya geram. Pasalnya kenapa? Suara Baekhyun ini cempreng!

Yah seperti itu lah. Mari kembali ke Baekhyun dan Suga.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! Hah.. hah.. KEMBALI KAU!"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU BUKAN TAEHYUNG, BABO!"

"BABO KAU BILANG!? NGACA DOLO MAS SALAH ORANG!"

Jawaban Suga membuat Baekhyun semakin naik pitah. Ia membalikkan kepalanya, masih dalam posisi berlari. AH AKU BISA GILA DISINI! Jeritnya dalam hati.

"LO YANG NGACA, PENDEK BABO!"

Dari arah yang sebaliknya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar derap langkah tidak beraturan yang cukup keras. Seperti menuju ke arahnya dengan teriakan aneh.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KEMBALI!"

"UMMAAA!"

Baekhyun masih berlari melewati lelaki yang sembilan puluh lima persen sangat mirip dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, mengenakan baju v.v hitam, dan.. oh lelaki itu mehilat ke arahnya sekilas. Baekhyun tertegun. Mata mereka seperti.. sama. Baekhyun masih menatap sosok yang melewatinya tadi dengan lama, sampai ia harus menghadapkan kepalanya ke belakang terus. Tak lama setelah lelaki itu pergi, kini datang rombongan yang… oke Baekhyun mengenal mereka.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BERHENTI! YAK! HYUNG!"

Baekhyun hafal suara itu, Kai. Tapi apa yang membuat pria berkulit perunggu itu meneriaki namanya?

"HAI BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" sapa Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga melewati Baekhyun. Dan saat itu Baekhyun diam dari larinya.

Aku dan Suga..

Pria itu dan EXO..

Baekhyun hyung..

Kim Taehyung..

KITA PASTI KETUKARR! Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Ding ding ding! Baekhyun benar! 100 point buat anda! /lah

"AKU MAKAN KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Mendengar teriakan harimau di belakangnya, Baekhyun segera melanjutkan larinya, Namun kali ini menuju arah yang 180 derajat berbeda. Ke arah, Taehyung?

Taehyung tertegun. Tunggu tunggu, tadi itu ummanya kan? Yang lagi dikejar oleh hyungnya, Suga? Seketika bohlam bersinar di atas kepalanya, dan ia membalikkan arah kakinya. Huhu ia ingin sekali memeluk ummanya.

"Taehyung –ssi!" benar saja! Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya seolah merentangkan tangannya. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama, merentangkan tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Eaaak momen anak dan ibu! Mari kita slow motion momen berharga ini.

Tinggal empat meter lagi..

Tiga meter..

Dua meter..

Buk

Gagal sudah momen berharga ini.

Suga yang memang sudah kelelahan, akhirnya hanya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, yaitu loncat dan memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Dan benar saja! Baekhyun sudah memeluk lantai dengan manis dan kecupan langka. Sedangkan Taehyung? Hanya diam dengan tatapan _blank_ khasnya. Huh ia pikir ini akan seperti di drama-drama, nanti mereka akan saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama, tapi.. ngeek-_-

"WEY TUNGGU DIA BUKAN-" oiya Taehyung lupa kalau faktanya member EXO yang lain sedang-

Bruk bruk bruk bruk bruk bruk

"AWWWWWW!"

–mengejarnya.

Author hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol mereka semua. Kini mereka semua tampak seperti buku yang ditumpuk, dengan urutan dari bawah Baekhyun-Suga-Taehyung-Kai-Chanyeol-Kyungsoo-Suho-Sehun.

"WOY BANGUN!" teriak Suga.

Semuanya bangkit dari tumpukan masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Baekhyun yang masih tiduran tengkurap di lantai tanpa bergerak.

"Umma! Umma! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Taehyung segera menyampari Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat jari telunjuknya seperti ingin menunjuk seseorang. Semua pasang mata tersorot padanya. Namun..

Turun.. dengan lemahnya telunjuk itu turun lagi.

"HUWEEEEE BAEKHYUN HYUNG MENINGGAL HUWEEEEEEEE BEK JANGAN MENINGGAL BEK! AKU NANTI SAMA SIAPA LAGI BAEK, AKU NANTI JONES BEB!" teriak Chanyeol histeris dan berlutut di sebelah tubuh tak berdaya Baekhyun.

Buk

"Masih hidup, bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun serak. Dengan susah payah ia membopong tubuhnya agar bisa duduk dan menatap intens mereka semua yang ada disana.

"EXO sunbaenim!" semua menoleh ke belakang. Yap disana ada Jungkook dan Jimin yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Wasseo?" Tanya Suho memandang mereka aneh.

"Itu.. hah.. tadi yang tampil di atas panggung itu Taehyung BTS bukan Baekhyun EXO!"

Semuanya membelalakkan mata mendengar ujaran dari Jimin. Kini suasana jadi horror. Semua menatap Taehyung horror, sang empu yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan raut wajah _blank_nya.

"Apa? Chanyeol sunbae yang menarikku duluan. Tadinya aku mau jelasin tapi dia malah memotong pembicaraanku."

Kini semuanya menatap sang dobi EXO dengan horror. Chanyeol?

"hehehe." Hanya bisa terkekeh dan tersenyum dua jari-_-

"yak! Dasar sunbae tidak sopan! Bagaima kami bisa memperlakukan hoobae seperti dia dengan itu" bla bla bla. Lupakan Baekhyun yang menceramahkan Chanyeol demi Taehyung. Sang anak yang melihat ummanya hanya fanboying, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_UWA UMMAKU MEMBELAKU! ASTAGA DIA MENGAKU KALAU AKU ANAKNYA! AAAA ANDAI DAEHYUN APPA ADA DISINI HUWEEEE AKU HARUS BERBUAT APA INI?! _

Yaaa, semacam itu.

"A-annyeonghaseyo! Apa salah satu kalian tahu dimana ruang istirahat Hyosung sunbae?"

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menginterupsi kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Semuanya menatap lelaki itu, dan. OMEGAT DOA AYE TERKABULKAN EMAAAK! SAOLOH SUJUD SYUKUR 700 KALI INI! PENGEN MIMISAN T.T

Jung Daehyun, hanya menatap satu-per-satu mereka semua dengan tanda Tanya yang menghantui pikirannya.

"APPA! DAE APPA! AYO SINI KITA FOTO KELUARGA DULU YUKK!"

Member EXO dan BTS yang lain tidak bisa mengontrol untuk menutup kembali mulut mereka yang telah terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan mata mereka. Jimin dan Jungkook? Jangan dipirkan lagi. 'BUKAN TEMEN GUE!'

"HAH?!"

.

-EXO Dorm, 9 AM-

.

Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk biru yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah bergabung dengan member yang lainnya. Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya menyenggol baekhyun dengan sikunya dan memberikan hpnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apapun yang kamu baca, jangan teriak, jangan kaget, jangan pingsan, dan jangan merepotkan kami lagi," ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar memberikan hpnya kepada Baekhyun. Bekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan merebut hp Chanyeol dalam sekali gerakan.

"apaan sih, lebay amat," sergah Baekhyun tak sabar.

Baekhyun membacanya dengan teliti, dan.. OH MY GOD APA BARUSAN YANG IA BACA?!

'Taehyung BTS bertukar hidup dengan Baekhyun EXO'

'Baekhyun EXO terduga menjalankan hubungan dengan Daehyun BAP karena Taehyung BTS'

'Foto dari Baekhyun EXO, Taehyung BTS, dan Daehyun BAP seperti keluarga bahagia,'

"WHAT THE HELL I JUST READ!?" Jerit Baekhyun secara reflek membanting hp Chanyeol ke lantai.

"Berita tentang dirimu. Menarik, bukan?" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak..

Ha..

Haha..

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Bruk

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur- oh tidak pingsan lebih tepatnya- dengan damai di lantai. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berteriak.

"Tao-ya! Tolong gelindingkan Baekhyun ke garasi, oke?!"

Ngek-_- kejam amat ya.

.

Dan di lain tempat, di tempat si pembuat onar, hanya bisa tersenyum gaje melihat semua pembicaraan fansnya yang membicarakan tentang keluarga kecilnya (read: eyeliner family)

"Tae, tidak kah kau kejam kepada ummamu sendiri?" Tanya Jimin kepada Taehyung yang masih meng-scroll layar hpnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka pasti senang. Kau tahu, aku dipuji karena bisa menjadi Baekhyun!" ucap Taehyung girang.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun sunbae pasti sudah pingsan di dorm." Ujar Suga yang baru saja datang ke ruang tengah.

Jimin dan Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu mereka tidak peduli. Siap atau tidak, terima atau tidak, Taehyung memang sarap.

END

TA DAAA! FF INI SELESAI JUGA DENGAN GAJENYA HOHOHO XD GARING BANGET YA? HOOH SOALNYA THOR BUATNYA SAMBIL MAKAN TEMPE GORENG YANG GARING GITU SIH. MAAF MASIH ADA TYPO ATAU SEMACAMNYA. MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH REVIEW! THOR UCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH KEPADA: **RaHae AngElFishy Dae, atacchan, Majestic Hunter, EvilFrea, NS Yoonji, Yohohot, kacangpolongman, HappyBaek99, N-Yera48, hunaxx, .7, Azura Eve, suyanq, Caramel, Park hyun in, NaturalCandy1994, 4Hyunbam, SJN17, mpiwkim3022, Baekicot, Rapp, salfionisa, Jung Baekhyung, **DAN READERS LAINNYA YANG UDAH REVIEW NIH CERITA GAJE. SOOO KARENA UDAH FINISH, GUA UNDUR DIRI EAA. SAYA VTSHYUNGIE DENGAN INI MENGATAKAN TERIMA KASIH /? SALAM BAHAGIA! ANNYEONG! PPYONG~


End file.
